Dulce como el Limón
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Natsu Dragneel se había convertido en todo lo que Lucy odiaba, pero…¿Cómo odiar a un hombre que tu cuerpo no logra olvidar? ¿Cómo olvidar a un hombre al cual tu hijo se parecía tanto? Ella no lo sabe, pero intenta averiguarlo.
1. Prologo

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Mashima, yo solamente juego con Natsu, Lucy y compañía.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

* * *

Carta para Natsu

Querido, Natsu... No, sería mejor Pervertido, Natsu:

¿Recuerdas nuestro matrimonio? ¿Lo bonito que teníamos? Eres el culpable de que todos aquellos sueños que tenía contigo se hayan destruido, maldito perro perverso, quiero hoy decirte que ahora intento rehacer mi vida, recuperar toda mi confianza y fuerza nuevamente; que ya mi corazón no te pertenece, y sobretodo, ya no eres el dueño de mi cuerpo, este ahora me pertenece nuevamente; me repudio por cada día haber sucumbido a tus perversas ideas, a todas esas pervertidas situaciones, maldito enfermo.

Cada día pienso en tu ausencia, y cuando lo hago es con una sonrisa, sonrisa que había desaparecido de mi rostro gracias a ti, maldita rata, pero hoy puedo sonreír nuevamente, puedo retomar mi vida, hacerla a mi modo y no tener que depender de ti o de tu retorcida mente. Nunca más volveré a ser tu sumisa, tu chica fiel, la puta que siempre te complacía y esperaba ansiosamente tu llegada; ya no volverás a ser mi amo, mi señor. Lo único bueno que dejó nuestro matrimonio fue nuestro hijo, él es lo único bueno que has podido hacer en toda tu pervertida existencia y lo mantendré lejos de ti, de tu perverso mundo.

No te deseo el mal, solamente deseo que te pudras por ser un maldito depravado, por hacerme sentir indefensa, hacerme sentir insegura y dejarme sin valor como para negarme a ti; deseo que tengas la peor de las torturas, lenta, muy lenta y espero que cuando aquello suceda yo pueda disfrutarlo, ver tu sufrimiento, saborearlo.

Cordialmente;  
Lucy Dragneel

**...**

**...**

***Aclaraciones**

La historia es original, completamente de mí autoría, los personajes principales como Natsu, Lucy y otros, serán acomodados para la historia y su beneficio, si no estás preparado para leer una historia donde está la posibilidad de que todo el panorama y ubicación que nos brinda Hiro Mashima sea cambiado; sino deseas ver personajes que amas con personalidades completamente opuestas, no os leáis

Es una historia fuertemente sexual, no apta para cardíacos o sensibles; pondré notas al principio de los capítulos cuando lo necesiten, sin embargo, si no estás preparado para leer un contenido tan fuerte y explicito, no empieces a leerlo. No me hago responsable por pensamientos pervertidos xDD.

Estoy escribiendo la historia en otro fandom, depende de este capitulo y el nivel de aceptación que me moverá para continuarla.

**Localización:** New York

**Estación:** Primavera

**Año:** 2012


	2. Nuestras vidas

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Mashima, yo solamente juego con Natsu, Lucy y compañía.**

_Lucy–_ pensamientos o recuerdos

"_Natsu"– _hablando por teléfono.

—

—

**Dulce como Limón**

**Capítulo 1:** Nuestras vidas

—

—

—

—¿Lucy?— pestañeó al escuchar su nombre, nuevamente se había perdido en sus recuerdos. —Supongo que pensabas en tu ex marido— le dijo con preocupación la mujer que permanecía sentada al otro lado del escritorio.

—No, no pensaba en él— mintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes— le recordó. Lucy desde su divorcio se veía fuerte, distinta, sin embargo, hacían algunas semanas que la notaba distraída.

—Ya no sé que hacer— apoyó los codos en el escritorio y se llevó las manos al cabello, frustrada. No le había contado nada a la peliblanca que según ella era su mejor amiga por vergüenza, tenía demasiada vergüenza, que Lisanna le reclamara su falta de dominio propio.

—Cuéntame— le pidió. Se habían conocido poco antes del matrimonio de la rubia y el joven príncipe, Lucy era una estudiante de proveniente familia en Magnolia.

—Dios, Lisanna. Estoy teniendo pesadillas con él, me veo en la misma situación en la cual estuve durante mi matrimonio; me veo atada, sumisa a él, y lo peor, me gusta, en la maldita pesadilla me gusta aquello— le dijo al borde de un ataque de nervios, la simple idea de estar en aquella posición nuevamente la ponía nerviosa, desesperada.

—¿Quieres que te trate como paciente o amiga?— le preguntó, tanteando.

—Por favor, Lisanna, soy psicóloga, trato personas que necesitan mi ayuda, no puedo convertirme en unos de mis pacientes— estaba intentando recuperar su vida, recuperar lo que Natsu le había quitado.

—Entonces como amiga te digo que deberías salir con alguien o tener un rápido encuentro con Natsu— le dijo como si estuviere hablando del clima.

—Muy graciosa, primero muerta que tener que ver nuevamente con Natsu— le dijo con seguridad

Tenía un montón de cosas por las cuales seguir con su vida y así lo hacía, el divorcio lejos de causarle un problema, había mejorado poco a poco su vida, teniendo más tiempo para su hijo y trabajo, jamás sucumbiría otra vez a los deseos de un hombre, de ahora en adelante las cosas se harían a su manera y punto final. Para Lucy, las aventuras habían terminado. Su ex-esposo había sido su última _aventura_, aunque claro, tampoco es que hubiese tenido otras relaciones, pero el amor no era algo importante para ella en esos momentos, tenía un hijo y era el niño más hermoso e inteligente del mundo. Otros padres opinarían lo mismo de sus hijos, pero en el caso del suyo estaba más que justificado. Era una certeza a la que Lucy se abrazaba por las noches, cuando se sentía tan sola que todo su cuerpo temblaba de desesperación por sentir el contacto, no de unos dedos infantiles manchados de mantequilla, sino de unos brazos fuertes y varoniles. El deseo físico la desbordaba, pero no podía irse a la cama con el primer hombre que conociera. Por desgracia, su necesidad iba más allá del sexo.

—Entonces la primera opción. Mírate, eres una mujer encantadora, inteligente y hermosa, cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por estar contigo, deberías darte una segunda oportunidad, no todos tienen los mismos deseos que Natsu—

La rubia se mordió el interior de la mejilla, aquella idea la había pensado, sin embargo, en su círculo de amistades no habían muchos hombres, aquello fue algo de lo que se hubo encargado su ex marido; Natsu había sido un hombre celoso, posesivo, al extremo de que ella le había permitido que aquellos pocos amigos del género masculino, él se lo sacara de al lado, diablos.

—Sabes que no tengo muchos _amigos_— le recordó.

—Bueno, tienes a ese paciente….— pensó. —El que tiene problemas con el sexo—

—¿Pretendes que salga con Hibiki?— le preguntó con los ojos en blanco. Hibiki era un hombre guapo, el hombre que toda mujer deseaba, sin embargo, tenía un gran problema; la adicción al sexo no era con algo que ella quisiere lidiar, bastante tenía con recordar su matrimonio.

—Bueno, también está la opción que salgas con una mujer— esto lo dijo entre una pequeña sonrisa. —No digo que seas lesbiana— le dijo al ver la mueca de asco en el rostro de su amiga. —No puedes decir que algo no te gusta si nunca lo has probado—

La rubia rodó los ojos. Lisanna era inglesa y su madre era de Magnolia, sin embargo, nunca vivió bajos las costumbres de su madre, era todo lo contrario a ella. Le había contado que hubo un tiempo que experimentó con mujeres y no simplemente besos, cosas que ella veía como asqueroso y depravado, Lisanna lo veía como otro estilo de vida, pero claro, ella no era lesbiana, solamente hubo pasado por esa etapa

—No, esa opción no es algo que pudiere considerar— le dijo recostándose en su asiento, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Bueno, pues yo solamente te daba opciones— dijo la albina con un dejo de diversión en su voz. —Estoy segura que mientras tú estás aquí lamentándote y frustrada, tu ex marido anda divirtiéndose, quizás, esté hasta con o…—

—Realmente, Lisanna, sé que nunca te llevaste bien con Natsu, pero déjalo quieres, no me interesa que esté haciendo en estos momentos, de verdad, no me interesa— le dijo. Nunca entendió porqué Lisanna y Natsu nunca se habían llevado bien, eran personas un tanto parecidas, de mentes muy abiertas y dispuestos a cualquier cosa en la intimidad, la misma Lisanna le había dicho que allí no había limites, sin embargo, ella y Natsu nunca confabularon. Nunca vio que se faltaran al respeto, pero ambos intentaban encontrarse lo menos posible. El teléfono empezó a sonar y la albina apretó el botón para speaker.

_—"Señora Lucy, el chofer del señor, está en la línea"—_ la rubia arqueó una ceja, Wakaba.

—Comunícame con él— le pidió a la chica del otro lado de la línea; Wakaba era el chofer de Natsu, había sido su chofer desde siempre.

_—"Buenas tarde, señora Lucy"—_ ambas mujeres se observaron, pues la voz del hombre se escuchaba preocupada.

—Dile a tu jefe que se puede ir…— no dudaba que Natsu estaba tras aquella llamada.

_—"El señor Natsu está en el hospital"—_ la cortó el hombre. Por unos escasos minutos sintió que su mundo se detuvo, Natsu en el hospital.

—¿Le sucedió algo?— la voz le salió temblorosa, odiaba al pelirrosa, lo odiaba pero no le deseaba la muerte, todavía no.

_—No, el señor está bien, es el niño, Igneel…—_

—¡¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?!— no dejó al hombre terminar, su voz fue un grito lleno de ansiedad.

_—Es conveniente que venga cuanto antes al hospital central, el señor le dirá lo sucedido—_ luego de aquello la voz del hombre fue sustituida por el molestoso sonido de la llamada terminada.

Se puso de pie con rapidez, Igneel estaba al cuidado de unas de las chicas de servicio, su nana, la mujer que lo hubo atendido desde pequeño le había pedido una semana libre para poder ir a visitar a su familia en otro estado, no se lo pudo negar. Tomó su cartera y marcó el número de su casa. —¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!— necesitaba escuchar los gorgoteos de su hijo del otro lado de la línea, escucharlo llamarla mami, lo necesitaba y ya.

_—"Señora…"—_ pero no necesitó escuchar más al escuchar la nerviosa voz de la chica, le había pasado algo a su bebé.

Se preocupó al ver el rostro pálido de la rubia, Lucy daba su vida por su hijo, era lo único que la mantenía de pie, por Igneel era fuerte.

—Necesito ir al hospital, encárgate de todo, por favor— le dijo con voz temblorosa, un molestoso vacío se había posado en su interior, su cuerpo se agitaba con pequeñas descargas provocadas por el miedo

—Yo te llevo, no puedes conducir en ese estado— le dijo poniéndose de pie.

**….000….**

Nunca en su vida había experimentado tanto miedo, tanta impotencia, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en aquella situación de pequeño, y era que ver el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo flotando en la piscina había sido una imagen que nunca hubo deseado ver. Había llegado de sorpresa y apenas cuando hubo entrado a la casa, notó algo extraño, pues según lo que le hubo explicado unas de las chicas de servicio, el niño se había desaparecido unos minutos antes que llegara. ¿Cómo diablos se te desaparecía un niño de dos años? Igneel apenas caminaba y hablaba, no tenía la fuerza para poder permanecer desaparecido. Cuando fue al área de la piscina, pues había sido el único lugar que no habían buscado, divisó el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo bocabajo en la piscina, ni lo hubo dudado, se había acercado y entrado al agua. Lo había intentado reanimar, aplicándole los primeros auxilio pero su hijo no hubo reaccionado, ver que este no reaccionada, lo obligó a llevarlo al hospital y ahora allí permanecía, en sala de emergencia.

—Señor, aquí tiene algo de ropa seca— le dijo su chofer, pues el hombre permanecía con la misma ropa húmeda. —Le he avisado a la señora— el pelirrosa no dijo nada, ni se molestó en tomar la ropa seca que le entregaba el hombre, lo único que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era que el doctor saliere de emergencia y le diera noticias de su hijo.

Lucy, maldita mujer, no le hubo dicho que la señora Polyushka había salido de viaje, ella había descuidado a su hijo, aquello era algo que no pasaría por alto, Igneel era lo más importante que tenía.

—¿Dónde está Igneel?— la voz ansiosa de la rubia le hizo mirarla, se veía alterada, asustada, su mirada chocolate estaba cubierta por la ansiedad; desvió la mirada de ella y la posó sobre la mujer que estaba a su lado. Lisanna, la socia de Lucy, enemiga de él. —¿Dónde está mi hijo?— le preguntó justo deteniéndose frente a él.

La oscura mirada del hombre fue intensa sobre su rostro. —El doctor no ha informado nada— le dijo con tono cortante.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hacías en mi casa?— le preguntó confundida.

—No me sorprendes, nuestro hijo está allí debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y lo único que te importa es qué estaba haciendo en la casa— le dijo con tono acusador, sin embargo, cuando la rubia iba a protestar, vieron cómo se acercaba el doctor hacia ellos.

—El niño se encuentra en condición estable, fue una suerte que lo trajeras a tiempo, señor Dragneel— Gajeel era un hombre de unos 35 años o más, era el pediatra de Igneel. —Ahora se encuentra descansando, cuando despierte pueden pasar a verlo— le dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa a la rubia, él, más que el doctor de Igneel se había convertido en un amigo, unos de los muy pocos que tuvo durante su matrimonio con Natsu.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció Lucy, Dios, no sabía que pasaba. ¿Por qué su hijo estaba en el hospital? ¿Qué había sucedido?

El hombre hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y dejó solos a los presentes. —¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hace Igneel en el hospital?—

Observó a su ex mujer, tenían seis meses separados, desde entonces; ella había hecho hasta lo imposible para no tener que verlo, muchas veces cuando iba a buscar a su retoño para pasar algún tiempo con él, Lucy lo enviaba con su nana y en otros de los casos ni tenía que ir a por él, ella se lo enviaba con su madre.

—Igneel se calló a la piscina— le dijo con la mandíbula tensa. Lo miró con incredulidad, aquello no era cierto, había dejado a su hijo bajo el cuidado de la empleada. —Créelo, sabes el hijo que tienes, parece que estaban jugando y él fue al patio, terminó dentro de la alberca y si no llego quien sabe lo que hubiese sucedido— la peliblanca se acercó a la castaña y le dio apoyo, ese hombre que estaba frente a ella ere cruel, decirle todo aquello de tal manera a Lucy no era bueno, sabía lo mucho que amaba a su hijo.

Desvió la mirada lleno de asco al ver como la otra mujer consolaba a la rubia cuando ésta hubo empezado a sollozar.

—Gracias— arqueó una ceja al escucharla, no tenía que darle las gracias, Igneel era su hijo, por él haría cualquier cosa que estuviere en su alcance, ella sabía aquello.

Se miraron por una milésima de segundos, la intensa mirada verde oscurop sobre la chocolate, Lucy era una mujer guapa, hermosos ojos chocolates brillantes, mejillas pálidas, boca rosada y cuerpo hecho para el pecado, siempre le gustó verla, observar cada pequeño detalle de la mujer. Su hijo tenía su misma mirada brillante, aunque Igneel era digno hijo de él, tenía aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos de su madre.

—Ven— la tomó del brazo, llevándola donde pudiere hablar a solas con la mujer, hablar frente a la albina no era de su agrado y mucho menos si era un asunto tan delicado como su hijo. —¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste que la nana de Igneel no estaba?— le reclamó.

—No tengo que decirte nada— le dijo con desagrado, el simple toque del hombre contra su cuerpo le molestaba.

—No te equivoques, Lucy, todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hijo me lo tienes que decir, que no se te olvide— su voz fue dura.

—Por favor, Natsu, deja de comportarte como si todos tienen que bailar tu misma música— quiso decirle que no era un príncipe, pero diablos, aquel elegante hombre que estaba frente a ella derrochaba realeza por cada poro de su piel morena. El hombre tenía unos ojos intensos, oscuros, un brillo peligroso siempre estaba en su mirada, hasta cuando lo hubo conocido cinco años atrás en Magnolia, en aquel entonces había quedado prendida de la belleza del hombre, de aquel porte elegante, varonil y porque no, Natsu siempre estuvo rodeado de un aura dominante, abrumadora: En aquel entonces aquello le hubo gustado, nunca había visto a un hombre con semejante aura. Tenía una boca perfecta, dientes blancos, brillantes, mandíbula fuerte la cual muchas veces llevaba la barba de dos días sin afeitar, justo como en aquellos momentos; sabía lo que significaba aquello, estaba teniendo una aventura con alguien, una muy perversa y atrevida.

La mirada masculina la recorrió de arriba abajo, estaba vestida de baige, unos pantalones largos, esos que acentuaban demasiado bien las piernas y trasero de la mujer, una camisa de mangas cortas del mismo color pero con puntos negros, no llevaba bolso, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, maldita, pensó, mientras habían estado juntos, le había dicho lo provocadora que se veía con el cabello suelto; y en los pies llevaba unos malditos zapatos de tacones, sexy, Lucy en tacones era malditamente sexy. La mirada del hombre la intimidaba, siempre se sentía como si estuviese desnuda cuando la observaba de aquella manera, de repente sintió los pechos pesados y los pequeños pezones se apretaron contra la suave tela del sujetador, de un momento a otro las bragas le empezaron a molestar y su centro ardió por la intensa mirada del hombre, maldito cuerpo traidor.

Dejó escapar el aire por la boca con lentitud, su mirada estaba puesta sobre la rubia. —Tienes los pezones duros— le dijo con tono descarado y perverso. Intentó no sonrojarse cuando escuchó las palabras del pelirrosa, maldito pervertido, se cruzó de brazos para ocultar sus pechos de aquella lasciva mirada, cosa imposible; Natsu era descarado, perverso y sin pudor alguno, era malditamente explícito en sus pervertidos actos como comentarios. Se acercó a ella, obligándola a retroceder para evitar contacto entre ambos. —Apuesto a que también tu dulce coño está contraído y llora por no tener mi dura polla en su interior.

Observaba a ambos, juraba que aquel hombre le susurraba cosas desagradables a Lucy, Siempre supo que el hecho que la rubia se casara con ese hombre le traería problemas, Lucy no estaba preparada para hombres como Natsu, nunca lo estaría, ella estaba segura, merecía ser tratada de otra manera, un hombre más romántico, no un pervertido que la quisiere follar a cada momento, sin embargo, Lucy no quería salir con ningún hombre, ni porque le hubo arreglado algunas citas en aquellos últimos tres meses.

—Por favor, solamente sabes decir cosas depravadas, eres un enfermo— lo acusó mirándolo con indignación. Pestañeó y arrugó la frente. —¿Estás mojado?— le preguntó, estiró la mano y tocó. —Dios mío, estás empapado— le dijo, olvidando la creciente excitación que sentía en aquellos momentos. —Wakaba, tráele algo de ropa….— dijo dirigiendo la mirada hasta el chofer del pelirrosa, calló al ver que éste tenía una bolsa, seguramente allí había ropa. Se acercó al chofer y este le entrego la bolsa, ropa, era de una boutique, unas de las tantas que tenía Natsu. —Toma, ve a cambiarte antes que te refríes— le pasó la bolsa, pero él no se movió de su lugar, quedó allí mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—Sabes que no te permito darme ordenes, Lucy— le dijo con seriedad.

—Me importa muy poco, no quiero decirle a mi hijo que el estúpido de su padre murió por una pulmonía— la oscura mirada del hombre se apartó de la rubia y se posó sobre la otra mujer, maldita perra, la otra mujer sonreía con triunfo, como si se burlara de él.

**….000….**

—Por favor, querido, desde que Natsu y Lucy se divorciaron, no has hablado con él— le decía una mujer a de cabellos negros a un hombre.

—Sabes que no puedo apoyar algo que va con nuestros principios, el hecho que estemos en un país que no sea el nuestro, no quiere decir que no tengamos que comportar como ellos, Natsu sabe que con la posición que tiene no se podía dar el lujo de un divorcio— dijo con tranquilidad, dando un sorbo de su taza de café.

—Yo confío en que se vuelvan a arreglar— le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo saber que planeas?— le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Falta poco para el cumpleaños de Lucy.

—Con el permiso, señora, una llamada de la señora Lucy— le dijo una chica del servicio al acercarse y pasarle el teléfono.

—Lucy, querida— saludó la mujer al llevarse el teléfono al oído. —¿Cómo estás?—

_—"Muy bien, gracias, pero pensé que era conveniente avisarles…"— _escuchó algo de duda en la voz de la esmeralda. _—Su hijo y yo estamos en el hospital, Igneel tuvo un accidente, pero ya está fuera de peligro—_ se apresuró a decirle, los padres de Natsu adoraban a su hijo como sus propios padres, Igneel era el consentido de ambas familias.

—Enseguida estaremos con ustedes— le dijo. —Gracias por avisarnos, querida—

—¿Sucede algo?— le preguntó el hombre al ver la cara de preocupación de la mujer al terminar la llamada.

—Lucy y Natsu están en el hospital, algo le sucedió a Igneel. Tenemos que estar con ellos.

—Dale mi apoyo a Lucy— le dijo, no era que no se preocupara por su nieto, pero realmente estaba decepcionado de su hijo, no era la educación que le hubo dado, nunca imaginó que el matrimonio tan lindo que tenía con la rubia terminaría, había jurado que era una unión sólida, fuerte como su propio matrimonio con Grandine o el de los padres de la rubia.

—Igneel Dragneel— lo regañó la mujer al ver la actitud de su esposo.

—Ya lo hemos discutido, querida, Natsu con esa actitud no solamente negó sus raíces, deshonró a Lucy— la mujer no dijo nada, no apoyaba lo que había hecho su hijo, pero creía ciegamente que esos dos volverían a estar juntos. —Ve con Lucy, cualquier cosa que necesite estaremos con ella.

**….000….**

El niño había despertado una hora atrás, Gajeel les había informado que estaba fuera de peligro, solamente había tragado un poco de agua, por primera vez en que se había divorciado del pelirrosa, agradeció que éste estuviere en su casa a pesar de todos los malos tratos entre ambos, si no hubiese estado por allí ni quería saber qué habría pasado.

—Muy bien, este pequeñín está listo para regresar a casa— le dijo Gajeel mientras dejaba el estetoscopio en su cuello.

—Muchas gracias, Gajeel— le dijo realmente agradecida, el hombre siempre estaba allí cuando Igneel lo necesitaba.

—Es mi trabajo, todo sea por el bienestar de este pequeñín— le dijo mientras le removía el cabello al niño quien rió por la muestra de afecto. —Solamente te pediré que lo mantengas lejos de las piscinas por lo menos hasta que sepa nadar—

La rubia asintió mientras terminaba de ponerle la ropa a su hijo, el chofer de Natsu había ido a la casa por algo de ropa para el bebé.

—¿Listo?— preguntó el pelirrosa cuando entró a la habitación.

—Isto— le respondió el niño con alegría al ver a su padre.

—Vamos, tengo un delicioso helado de chocolate esperando por ti— le dijo con ternura mientras le tocaba la nariz.

—Cooate— los ojos del niño brillaron de la emoción al escuchar lo dicho por su padre.

—No, no, nada de dulces sin comer— protestó la rubia, arruinando el momento cómplice de padre e hijo.

—Bueno, pequeñín, te veo luego— el niño se puso de pie sobre el colchón y besó la mejilla del hombre.

—Gasia— le dijo con ternura.

—Gracias a ti por ser mi paciente favorito— le dijo con una sonrisa el hombre. —Señor, Dragneel— el hombre asintió y el pelinegro le devolvió el gesto.

—Cooate pala…— el niño dudó y contó con sus pequeños dedos, mostrándoselo a sus padres. —Tes— le dijo.

—Sí, para tres, campeón— le escuchó decir la rubia mientras observaba en silencio como luego de terminar de vestir al niño, Natsu lo tomaba en brazos, no negaba que el pelirrosa fuere buen padre, quizás cuando estaba con su hijo fuere el único momento en que no pensara en sexo.

—Mami— el llamado de su hijo la hizo reaccionar, cuando salió de su ensueño observó que ambos estaban saliendo de la habitación, se apresuró a alcanzarlos, fuera de la habitación estaban sus padres, la madre de Natsu, Lisanna y el chofer de su ex marido.

—Nos vamos— le dijo Natsu a los presentes. —Llevaré a Lucy— esto lo dijo con un dejo de burla hacia la albina, sabía que aquella mujer intentaba que su ex mujer saliere con otros hombres, claro, como lo odiaba como lo hacía, era obvio que la peliblanca intentaría enredar a Lucy con otro u otros hombres.

—Sip, heado pala tes— les dijo el niño a los presente.

La rubia se sintió incomoda cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella y luego al pelirrosa, mierda, aquella iba a ser la primera salida de los tres sin ninguna otra presencia luego que se habían divorciados, pero no podía negar una ilusión de su hijo, solamente le exigiría a Natu que pasaran por algún delivery y pidieren los helados, nada de ir a lugares públicos.

—Vayan bien— les dijo la madre del pelirrosa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la esmeralda.

—Te veo mañana en el consultorio— le dijo a la albina.

—Espero que mañana tengas una caliente historia que contarme— le dijo con picardía mientras sonreía.

—No gracias— le dijo rodando los ojos.

**….000….**

Dios, desde que se hubo subido a aquella limusina sintió que el aliento se le cortaba, el olor de Natsu la envolvió como un íntimo manto, sedoso y abrazador. Por lo menos agradeció que no tuvo que pedirle que no entraran a una heladería, Natsu había ordenado al chofer pasar por un serví-carro, donde hubo pedido los helados, ahora, Igneel permanecía comiendo golosamente el helado de chocolate, era su favorito, Lucy permanecía en el asiento contrario de la limusina, alejada de él y él por su parte, estaba sentado del otro lado, al igual que su hijo, tenía un platillo de helado. Desde su lugar veía como la rosada lengua de la rubia salía y lamía la barquilla de pistacho y fresa, observar como ella lamía el helado no era buena idea, no cuando imaginaba esa pequeña lengua lamiendo otra cosa.

—¿Cómo te va en el consultorio?— decidió romper el silencio entre ambos.

—Eres muy malo cuando intentas entablar una plática— cruzó las piernas y dejó unos de sus brazos bajo los pechos.

—Sabes que soy más de acción, nena— tuvo que apartar la mirada de ella cuando su hijo se puso de pie, pues se acababa de terminar su helado y se acercaba a él en busca de más. Tomó una pequeña toallita húmeda y le limpió la boca. —¿Tu amiguita sigue intentando que te involucres con otros hombres?— le preguntó mientras acercaba la cuchara a la boquita de su hijo y este comía el helado que le ofrecía.

—No es tu problema— claro, sabía que no tardaría en sacar el tema a flote. Siempre que estaban juntos era el mismo tema.

—Shhh, nena, no digas eso— le dijo con un destello de picardía en la voz. —Claro que es mi problema—

—Eres tan insoportable— desde su divorcio, aprendió a evitar esos temas entre ellos y a no dejarse afectar por la desgarradora mezcla de amor y pánico cada vez que la conversación se desviaba a su fallido matrimonio. Cuando retornó al mundo del día presente, ella no estaría aprisionada a la correa de Natsu nunca más.

Natsu le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, mierda, esas jodidas sonrisas que eran para mojar las bragas, que hacían latir las paredes de su sexo. _Tranquilízate, por una mierda, Lucy Dragneel, tranquilízate. _Le gritó su sub, no se podía dejar arrastrar por ningún deseo carnal, no, ella no era así, maldito fuere Natsu Dragneel.

—Llegamos— miraba a la rubia, de repente ésta se hubo quedado en silencio y como si estuviese ida.

Su verde mira fue sobre el pelirrosa, se sorprendió al ver como éste sostenía a su hijo en brazos, dormido. ¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado mientras estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos? Bueno, pareciere que fueron unos largos minutos, pues Igneel permanecía en los brazos de su padre, dormido. El chofer abrió la puerta para que pudieren salir del auto, Natsu fue el primer en hacerlo y ella lo siguió después.

—Dejaré a Igneel en su cuna, luego hablaremos.

Se mordió los labios para evitar un temblor de frustración. No quería hablar con él, las pláticas con Natsu nunca terminaban bien.

—

—

**Continuará**

* * *

Aquí el primer capítulo, bueno, finalmente creo que será mejor adaptar algunos lugares más al manga para no quitarle la esencia…Como ven, Lisanna y Lucy son las mejores amigas, Natsu y ella se odian, así que respiren que ella no estará molestando al sexy y caliente pelirrosa *O*….Vieron a Igneel Jr. Pues se llama como su abuelo xDD….Sí, Natsu y Lucy estuvieron casados y tienen un hermoso bebé de dos años y medio. En esta historia, Natsu es príncipe, Igneel es rey, Grandine es madre de Natsu y Lucy fue princesa al estar casada con el sexy pelirrosa *O*….Os digo que los personajes irán apareciendo muy lentamente. Gajeel es el pediatra de Igneel xDD….se imaginan a Gajeel vestido de doctor?...yo si *O*...Disculpen si hay algún error o errores, ya es tarde y me tengo que ir a dormir -.-

**Lo dije en el prólogo, pero lo repito nuevamente, la historia es de alto contenido sexual, las personalidades de los personajes fueron algo modificadas, unas más que otras. **Aquí el primer capítulo oficial, si no os gusta solamente me dejan saber y borro, pues no quiero subir algo que no gustara -.-


End file.
